Musicology/Ethnomusicology/Music Theory Conferences Wiki
'Welcome to the Musicology/Ethnomusicology/Music Theory Conferences Wiki (2011-12)' This Wiki is for sharing information about upcoming Musicology and/or Music Thoery conferences, including Calls for Papers, meeting dates/times/places, deadlines, acceptances/rejections, and any other "insider" information you might care to share about a conference. Most of the listings will be from the AMS/SEM/SMT "complex," but all conferences that accept papers on musical subjects are welcome. "2011-12" entails any conference that takes place during the 2011-12 AY, or CFP that has a deadline or likely information on acceptance/rejection during the same year Contributors: In addition to your listing, don't forget to put the sumission deadline on the calander, immediately below the conference listings "General Discussion" (located below the conference listings and deadline calendar) is for topics not related to a specific conference; feel free to post comments/questions/answers related to a specific conference under its main listing. 'Conference Name/Meeting place; dates/CFP submission date' Listings in alphabetical order, according to title of conference After the End of Music History: an international conference in honor of Richard Taruskin/Princeton University; February 9-12, 2012/Program set *Registration required; available at http://www.princeton.edu/music/after-the-end-of-music-hi/ AMS-Greater New York Area/Columbia University; January 28, 2012/Submission date passed *Abstracts for papers on any aspect of musicology should be sent to both "DrJSDailey(at)aol.com" and "jonathan.waxman(at)gmail.com," *This will be an open session--presentations on all musical subjects will be considered. Do not send any attachments; paste the proposal in the e mail, and be sure to put "AMSGNY Winter 2012" in the subject line. Include your name, phone number, and e-mail address, in case we need to contact you. *Abstracts up to 250 words. AMS-National/New Orleans, LA; November 1-4, 2012/January 17, 2011, 5PM *350 words for individual papers; long list of other proposal types and word lengths *Full CFP at http://www.ams-net.org/neworleans/cfp-neworleans.php *www.ams-net.org/neworleans/ **''AMS Cold War Music Study Group (CWMSG)/Submission deadline passed'' ***'Panel on methodology in the study of music and/in the Cold War ***Submissions to joy.calico@vanderbilt.edu **''Music, Sound, and Protest/January 10, 2012'' ***200 words to Eric Drott at "edrott@sbcglobal.net" ***Specifically interested in music as it relates to growing protests since 2010 '''AMS-New England/MIT; Boston, MA; February 4, 2012/Submission date passed *Submissions to "bkosrtvedt(at)clark.edu" or mail to "Ben Korstvedt, AME-NE Program Chair, Department of Visual and Performing Arts, Clark University, 950 Main St., Worcester, MA 01610" *Any topic, 300 words; proposal on individual papers, group presentations, roundtable discussions, and performance events accepted *Acceptance 12/20 yay! *Rejection 11/23 (x2) AMS-Pacific Northwest/University of Alberta (Edmonton); April 27-29, 2012/February 13, 2012 *20 minutes, 500 words, preferably Word, Rich text, PDF *Submit to "mary.ingraham@ualberta.ca", or Professor Mary Ingraham, Program Chair/Department of Music/University of Alberta/3-82 Fine Arts Building/Edmonton, Alberta T6G 2C9/CANADA *Chapter website: http://faculty.arts.ubc.ca/afisher/AMS/PACNW/Home.html AMS-Pacific Southwest/California State-Northridge; February 25, 2012/January 13, 2012 *30 min talks, 15 min questions *500 words, send to "jhaney@csub.edu" *Student submissions require faculty support AMS-Rocky Mountain/Greeley, CO; University of Northern Colorado; March 30-31, 2012/February 15, 2012 *500 words ("anonymous submission"); also send cover letter with title of the proposal, author¹s name, address, institutional affiliation, email address and all audio-visual requirements; student submissions accompanied by faculty letter of support *20 min talks, 10 min questions *Submissions to "deborah.kauffman@unco.edu" or to "Deborah Kauffman/University of Northern Colorado, School of Music/Campus Box 28/Greeley, CO 80639" AMS-South Central/Union University; Jackson; March 2-3, 2012/January 7, 2012 *Presentations, special sessions, papers with performance component, and panel discussions all welcome *250 words, "suitable for publication"; proposal title, author's name, mailing address, email address, phone number, instituational affiliation or place of residence, AV equipment needs at the bottom; email from advisor required for student submissions *Send to mgcarter@gsu.edu; details at http://ams-net.org/chapters/south-central AMS-Southwest/Fort Smith Arkansas; April 13-14 2012/February15, 2012 *Presentations, special sessions, papers with performance component, performance proposals all welcome *250 words, "suitable for publication"; proposal title, author's name, mailing address, email address, phone number, instituational affiliation or place of residence, AV equipment needs at the bottom; email from advisor required for student submissions *Send to mus_skm@shsu.edu; details at http://ams-sw.org/Meetings.html Anestis Logothetis: Sound Images, Figurative Sound/Athens, Greece; Onassis Cultural Center; June 8-9, 2012/April 20, 2012 *Official languages: Greek, English *Proposals should include "title, name of proposer, an abstract of 250-300 words, a short cv (250 words maximum) and contact details (participant’s name, name of the institution, email and postal address)" *Email submissions to "baveli.mariadimitra@gmail.com" and "georgaki@music.uoa.gr" *Full info at http://logothetis.musicportal.gr/en/ Arts Entrepreneurship 101: Waking up Your Students and Teaching! ("AMS-National Pre-Conference")/New Orleans, LA/January 12, 2012/No CFP *Interactive pedagogical sessions, panel discussions, roundtables *More info at http://usasbe.org/conference/2012/ Arts in Society/Art & Design Academy; Liverpool, UK; July 23-25, 2012/January 17, 2012 *Full conference info, including CFP, at http://www.ArtsinSociety.com/Conference The Art of Listening-Trands and Perspectices of a History of Music Listening/Berlin, DE; University of Potsdam; July 12-14, 2012/February 15, 2012 *Papers welcome on the theme of music listening *250 words, German or English, short CV to Dr. Christian Thorau "fuellner@uni-potsdam.de" Assessment in the Arts/Denver, CO, July 20-11/February 1, 2012 *If you are interested in submitting a proposal, please submit the following to Allison Ostrowski, Director of Institutional Research & Assessment at Rocky Mountain College of Art + Design (aostrowski(at)rmcad.edu), by February 1, 2012. All submissions will be peer reviewed for acceptance. See: http://assessmentconference.rmcad.edu • 250 word abstract of the proposed content • name(s), title(s) and affiliation(s) of presenters • type of content (paper/panel/workshop/roundtable) • any necessary technological support Boston University Graduate Music Student Conference: "Music and Violence"/Boston, MA; Boston University/February 18, 2012/Submission date passed *250 words, email to katestringer237(at)gmail.com, "Conference Abstract" in title line *Ellen Koskoff, Eastman School of Music, will be keynote speaker Buffalo Graduate Symposium/Buffalo, NY; SUNY-Buffalo; March 3-4, 2012/January 15, 2012, 5:00PM, EST *350 words; .doc or .docx format *email submissions to "UBMugSym2012@gmail.com"; include in the message: your name, institutional affiliation, title of paper (tech requirements, as needed). *One paper will be selected for publication in "Mosaic," the online music journal of SUNY-Buffalo *Keynote by Tim Carter (UNC-Chapel Hill) Canadian Society for Italian Studies/Waterloo, Ontario; May 26-28, 2012/Submission date passed *Individual papers and complete sessions, as well as papers on the topic of "The Birth of Cultural Tourism in Italy, 1350-1650" *20 minute paper, in English, Italian, or French *100 abstract, full contact info, one-page CV; email to "knorad.eisenbichler@utoronto.ca" AND "sparmegi@uoguelph.ca" *Full info at http://canadiansocietyforitalianstudies.camp7.org/ Central European Musicians and the Birth of French Piano Virtuosity/Rome; Istituto Austriaco and Villa Medici/October 11-13, 2012/April 25, 2012 *500 words AND 1-page bio to "operaomnia@luigiboccherini.org. Include your name, contact details, and affiliation (if applicable) *Official languages of the conference include Italian and English *Decisions by May 10, 2012 *Info at http://www.luigiboccherini.org/frenchvirtuosity.html College Music Society, 55th National Conference/San Diego, CA; November 15-18, 2012/Submission deadline passed *Must be a member of CMS to submit *Lightning talks, scores, composer/performer collaborations for new music performances *Information available at http://www.music.org/SanDiego.html College Music Society, Pacific-Southwest Chapter, 4th Annual Regional Meeting/Tucson, AZ; February 17-18, 2012/Submission date passed *Must be a member of CMS to submit *Competitions for student papers and new compositions *Performances by New York Voices and Harp Fusion. Keynote address on new curricula in higher ed by Dr. Sandra Stauffer (ASU) *Information available at http://www.music.org/cgi-bin/showpage.pl?tmpl=/profactiv/conf/reg/ps/psconf&h=51 Consuming Music, Commodifying Sound, 1750-1850/New Haven, CT; Yale University; October 5-6, 2012/March 1, 2012 *350 words; 20 minutes *Email PDF or Word doc to "emily.green@yale.edu" Debussy International Conference/Paris, multiple sites/February 2-5, 2012/Program set *Info at www.debussy.fr From Nineteenth-Century Stage Melodrama to Twenty-First-Century Film Scoring/Cal State-Long Beach; April 12-14, 2012/February 1, 2012 *Details at http://www.csulb.edu/colleges/cota/news/FilmSymposium.html *Submissions to William Rosar at "rosar@ifms-jfm.org" GAMMA-UT: "Music and Structures of Society" (Graduate)/Austin, TX; UT-Austin; April 14, 2012/February 15, 2012 *250 words to "iangerg@mail.utexas.edu; name, email address, mailing address, institutional affiliation, student status, special A/V needs *20 min papers, 10 min questions *Any topic, especially those related to the theme *Keynote is Joseph Horowitz *Sooo wish this wasn't at the same time as Society for American Music! Harvard University Student Conference Music•Technology•Media; Cambridge, MA; February 25, 2012/January 15, 2012 *keynote address by Professor Mark Katz of the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill. *Proposals submitted to HarvardGMF2012(at)gmail.com *Proposals should consist of an email with the applicant’s name, email address, and institutional affiliation with a PDF or Word attachment containing the paper’s title and an abstract of up to 350 words. Please do not include names or contact information in the attachment. Hearing Landscape Critically: Sense, Text, Ideology/University of Oxford; May 18-19, 2012/January 15, 2012 *300 words for individual papers (20 min); 500 words for panel sessions and "alternative formats" *email to "criticallandscapes@gmail.com"; include name, affiliation, email address *Full info at http://www.music.ox.ac.uk/landscape/ Hungarian Borders, Immigrations, Diasporas/LIU-Brooklyn, NY; April 26-29, 2012/January 31, 2012 *Submit proposals online at http://ahea.net/conferences/2012/submit-paper (Word docs only) *Full CFP info at http://ahea.net Indiana University Special Joint Symposium of Research in Music / Bloomington, IN; February 17-18, 2012 /Submission date passed *Hosted by the Graduate Theory Association and Graduate Musicology Association, Jacobs School of Music, Bloomington, Indiana *Keynote address by James Hepokoski of Yale University. *Interdisciplinary theme: "Analysis and the Listener." We are currently soliciting proposals dealing with the topic of listener-based approaches to musical inquiry. This may include historical modes of listening, phenomenological or cognitive approaches to analysis, reception history, or any other number of related topics. In line with this year's collaboration, papers that engage with both fields of music theory and musicology are especially encouraged. Papers may address any musical repertoire, as we hope to feature a wide variety. *Paper presentations with be 20 minutes in length, followed by 10 minutes for questions. We also encourage the submission of posters, special panels, and non-traditional formats for presentations. The deadline for proposals is Friday, December 9. *Submissions should include: (1) a 500-word proposal submitted by email in Word or PDF format to iusymposium2012@gmail.com. Only electronic submissions will be accepted. No identifying information may be included in the proposal itself. Please place any examples, figures, or bibliographies at the end of the proposal. (2) a cover letter listing the author's name, address, telephone number, email address, and affiliation, as well as all required equipment, such as piano, projector, CD player, etc. *Further information available: http://www.music.indiana.edu/departments/academic/music-theory/GTA/gta_symposium_2012.shtml Inter-Asia Popular Music Studies (IAPMS)/National Taiwan Normal University, Taipei, Taiwan; July 13-15, 2012/January 31, 2012 *Proposals for individual papers or panels should include: (1) Paper title (2) Panel title (optional) (3) Name(s) (4) Affiliation(s) (5) Address(es) (6) Email(s) (7) Postgraduate session(optional) (8) Short bio (max. 100 words) (9) Proposal abstract (max. 250 words). Panel organizers, please submit all individual abstracts. There is no need to submit a panel description (10) Keywords (up to 5 words) *Full info at http://interasiapop.org/ International Conference on Baroque Music (15th biennial)/University of Southhampton (UK); July 11-15, 2012/January 15, 2012 *20 minutes individual papers (250 words); 90 minute round-table discussions (350 words) *Email to Trevor Pinnock at "baroque.conference@soton.co.uk"; mail to "Andrew Pinnock/15th Biennial International Conference on Baroque Music/Music Department, Building 2/University of Southampton/Highfield/Southampton SO17 1BJ/Telephone: +44 (0)23 8059 6048/Fax: +44 (0)23 8059 3197" Italian Pop Music as Poetry/Indiana University; Bloomington, IN; March 31, 2012/January 15, 2012 *300 words to italianpopmusic@gmail.com; presentations max 15 minutes *Notification by January 31, 2012 *Keynote: Alessandro Carrera (U of Houston) Jazz, Criticism, and American Politics/Boston University; Boston, MA; April 12-13, 2012/January 15, 2012 *350 words (Word or PDF) to "pleague@bu.edu"; program committee Steven Cornelius, Thomas Peattie, Andrew Shenton, Jeremy Yudkin *"aspects of jazz criticism"; "proposals on the BU archive's holdings exploring the relation between jazz and repertories encouraged" *Keynote: Lewis Porter (Rutgers) Massenet and the Mediterranean World/Complesso di San Micheletto; Lucca, Italy/November 30-December 2, 2012/May 15, 2012 *See website for details: http://www.luigiboccherini.org/massenet.html McGill Music Graduate Symposium / Schulich School of Music, McGill University, Montréal, QC, Canada; 9-11 March 2012/13 January 2012 *Emily Dolan, Assistant Professor of Music at the University of Pennsylvania, will deliver our keynote address. *We welcome presentations on a wide range of subjects including—but not limited to—communications, composition, ethnomusicology, music cognition, music education, music technology, music theory, musicology, performance (including lecture recitals), and sound recording. *Submit proposals to: symposium@music.mcgill.ca. Further information at http://www.music.mcgill.ca/mgss/symposium/ *Abstract should not exceed 300 words. Files (.doc, .docx, .rtf) containing abstracts should be free of personal identification and appended as an attachment. In the subject field of your email, please write Symposium Abstract Submission. Please provide the following in the body of the email: Name of author (s), Academic affiliation, Email addresses and telephone number, Audiovisual requirements for the presentation. *Papers should be approximately 20 minutes in length, and lecture-recitals may be up to 40 minutes long, followed by a 10-minute question period. Medieval and Renaissance ("MedRen")/Nottingham, UK/July 8-11, 2012/'''Friday 24th February, 2012 *Organizers: Phillip Weller, Tim Shephard and Esperanza Rodriguez-Garcia; contact "Esperanza.Rodriguez-Garcia@nottingham.ac.uk." Conference Administrator: James Cook, contact amxjc2@nottingham.ac.uk. *The organisers and the Programme Committee invite proposals for 20-minute papers, or poster presentations, on any topic relating to the study of Medieval and/or Renaissance music. *Proposals of either kind should consist of a title and an abstract of ca.200 words, together with the proposer's name, institutional affiliation (if any) and email address. *The deadline for proposals is Friday 24th February. *We welcome proposals for joint papers / paired papers, and we are also still especially keen to hear from anyone interested in putting together a themed session (of 3 to 6 papers). *Proposals for papers, joint papers and posters should be sent to the Conference Administrator, James Cook, at amxjc2@nottingham.ac.uk . *Any correspondence relating to themed sessions should be sent to Esperanza Rodriguez-Garcia, at esperanza.rodriguez-garcia@nottingham.ac.uk . '''Music & Christian Scholarship/Grand Rapids, MI; Calvin College; February 16-18, 2012/Program set *Keynote by Stephen Schloesser *"Scholarly papers and lecture recitals" *Full info at http://www.calvin.edu/scs/2011/conferences/fmcs Music: Cognition, Technology, Society / Cornell Univ., Ithaca, NY / 11-13 May 2012 *Keynotes by Eric Clarke (University of Oxford), Ichiro Fujinaga (McGill University) and Carol Krumhansl (Cornell University) *Guest composer Tod Machover (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) *300 word abstracts due 1 Feb 2012 *http://www.mcts2012.com/ for more information and abstract submission Music and Crisis / University of California, Santa Barbara / 14-15 April 2012 / Submission date passed *This conference invites papers and presentations that explore crisis from perspectives that expand the boundaries of traditional music research. *Keynote Speaker: Elizabeth McAlister (Associate Professor of Religion, Wesleyan University) will speak on the topic of music in the aftermath of the 2010 Haiti earthquake. *Please send a 300-word abstract, preferred presentation format, and a brief description of the interdisciplinary nature of your project to: musicandcrisis@gmail.com. *For the complete CFP and more info, visit: http://www.music.ucsb.edu/projects/CISM/musicandcrisis/ Music and Philosophy/King's College, London/July 20-21, 2012/February 17, 2012 *Royal Music Association Music and Philosophy Study Group & Philosophy Study Group of the AMS; theme is "Meaning and ineffability" *Keynotes include: Carolyn Abbate & David Davies *500 words; individual papers (20 minutes) and collective papers (30 minutes); submit to musicandphilosophy.ac.uk *Info at http://www.musicandphilosophy.ac.uk/conference-2012/ Music and the American World/University of Redlands; Redlands, CA; March 5-10, 2012/Submission deadline passed *250 words; "relationship between words and music, especially texts by American authors, in all genres"; papers that focus on William Bolcom, his contemporaries, etc. are encouraged *Send to Katherine_Baber@redlands.edu Music and the Moving Image/ NYU - Steinhardt School; New York, NY; June 1-3/Submission date passed * The annual conference, Music and the Moving Image, encourages submissions from scholars and practitioners that explore the relationship between music, sound, and the entire universe of moving images (film, television, video games, iPod, computer, and interactive performances) through paper presentations. *http://steinhardt.nyu.edu/music/scoring/conference Music Finished and Unfinished/CUNY Graduate Center; New York, NY; May 18, 2012/Program set *Speakers include Scott Burnham, Blake Howe, Lewis Lockwood, Robert Marshall, Kristina Muxfeldt, Annette Richards, Janet Schmalfeldt, Leo Treitler, James Webster *Full info at http://musicfinishedandunfinished.blogspot.com/ Music, Musics. Structures and Processes (International Congress of the Gesellschaft fur Musikforschung)/University of Goettingen (Georg-August); Goettingen, Germany; September 4-8, 2012/Submission deadline passed *Proposals accepted for individual papers and posters; German or English language *Submit to "grm2012@uni-goettingen.de" or to "Musicology Programme Committee GfM 2012/University of Gottingen/Kurze Geismarstrasse 1/D-37073 Gottingen" *Full info at http://gfm2012.uni-goettingen.de *Word count for submissions not given *Informed of decision by March 31, 2012 **''Colonial Music Practice in the Age of Enlightenment''; September 7, 2012/January 8, 2011 ***Full CFP at http://www.uni-goettingen.de/en/313336.html Music Theory & Musicology Society at the University of Cincinnati's College-Conservatory of Music (CCM): "Music and Meaning: Views from the Twenty-first Century (Graduate student conference)/Cincinnati, OH; April 20-21, 2012/Submission deadline passed *Max 500 words, Chicago manual (15th ed.) or Turabian "Manual" (7th ed.); cover letter; 250-300 word version for program (full details at website listed below) *"Broad range of topics" (historical, ethno, performance studies, theory, and SO MUCH MORE...) *Keynotes: Beverly Diamond (Memorial U), Richard Cohn (Yale), and Peter Burkholder (Indiana) *Inquiries to ccm.mtms@gmail.com; general info at http://ccm.uc.edu/music/cmt/events/mtms.html Music Theory Society for the Mid-Atlantic/University of Delaware, Newark, DE/March 30-31, 2012/Submission deadline passed *Submission guidelines at: http://mtsma.org/ *30 minute (20 talk, 10 questions) and 15 minute (10 talk, 5 questions) talks *Joseph Straus, CUNY-NY, will be keynote speaker North American British Music Studies Association/University of Illinois Urbana-Champaign, Urbana, Illinois/July 25-28, 2012/Feburary 1, 2012 *Submission guidelines at http://www.nabmsa.org/ *Abstracts of up to 500 words for 20 minute individual papers, for paper sessions of up to four papers, or for lecture recitals lasting 40-50 minutes should be sent by February 1, 2012, to Kendra Leonard by e-mail to kendraprestonleonard at gmail dot com. *Keynote speaker is Patrick Warfield *Student presenters may compete for the Temperley Prize for the best student paper New Music and the North American Academy/Potsdam, NY; SUNY-Potsdam; April 13-14, 2012/January 15, 2012 *250 words, via email in Word or PDF to "newmusicsymposium@potsdam.edu" (electronic sumbissions only); body of the email should include author's name, address, telephone number, email address, affiliation, and any A/V requirements *Full info at http://www.potsdam.edu/academics/Crane/125years/newmusicsymposium/index.cfm New Music in Britain/Canterbury Christ Church University; Canterbury, England/May 10-12, 2012/Submission deadline passed *Focus on British composers and performers, particularly after 1950; "scholarly work on contemporary music composition, music-making and musicology in the British Isles" *Submissions to Dr. Eva Mantzourani at "eva.manzourani@canerbury.ac.uk" or by post at "Dr. Eva Mantzourani/Department of Music/Canterbury Christ Church University/Canterbury, CT1 1QU, UK" *500 words for individual papers; 1000 words for panel sessions; *additional info req'd; see website* *Full info at www.cccubritishmusic.org.uk Pacific Northwest Graduate Student Student Conference: "Music in Time"/University of British Columbia, Canada; February 24-26, 2012/January 15, 2012 *250 words, sent as .doc, .docx, or pdf; email to "ubcpnw2012@gmail.com" with title line "UBCPNW2012-title" *Notification on or before January 31, 2012 *The body of the e-mail should include the following information: paper title, author’s name, address, institutional affiliation (if any), email address, and audio-visual requirements. *20 minute individual papers or 40 minute lecture recitals Perspectives on Musical Improvisation/Oxford (UK); University of Oxford; September 10-13, 2012/January 9, 2012 *300 words, as well as 5 "key words"; submissions on individual papers, poster sessions, and practical sessions *email submissions to impconfsubmission@music.ox.ac.uk *Full details at http://www.music.ox.ac.uk/research/cpccm/perspectives-on-musical-improvisation-conference.html *Contact mark.doffman@music.ox.ac.uk with any questions Piero Weiss Tribute/Peabody Institute; Baltimore, MD; December 11, 2011, 2PM/Program set *Speakers include Leon Fleisher, Gary Graffman, Seymour Lipkin, Richard Taruskin *Free and open to the public *Info on the Peabody Institute at www.peabody.ihu.edu Renaissance Society of America/Washington, DC; March 22-24, 2012/Submission date passed *http://www.rsa.org/?page=Washington2012 Seventeenth-Century Music Society/Met Museum; New York, NY; April 19-22, 2012/Submission date passed *Information on acceptances/rejections "shortly after AMS San Francisco" *Rejection 11/25 SkinSurfaceCircuit: Embodying the Improvisatory/Montreal, McGill University; June 14-16, 2012/February 1, 2012 *250 words; email doc or pdf to eric.lewis@mcgill.ca or lisa.barg@mcgill.ca Society for American Music/Charlotte, NC; March 14-18, 2012/Submission date passed *Preliminary conference program and additional information: http://american-music.org/conferences/Charlotte/CharlotteInformation.php Stony Brook Graduate Music Symposium: "Between Engagement and Indifference: Music and Politics"/SUNY-Stony Brook; Stony Brook, NY; February 17-18, 2012/Submission date passed *250 word abstracts for 20-minute papers or 40 minute lecture-recitals *Submission guidelines at: http://sbugradsymposium.blogspot.com *James Currie (SUNY-Buffalo) will be keynote speaker *Deadline extended to Thursday, 12/15 Teaching Music History Day / Rider Univeristy, Lawrenceville, NJ; March 31, 2012/January 10, 2012 *300 word abstracts for papers, roundtables, panels and demonstration *Proposals accepted on all aspects of music history teaching (widely defined). Proposals on curriculum, public musicology and new technologies/new pedagogies especially encouraged. *Submission guidelines at: https://www.facebook.com/events/201629196584888/ Theory and Analysis Graduate Students (TAGS)/Southampton, UK; University of Southhampton; April 21, 2012/February 10, 2012 *250 words, via email to Kenneth Smith at "events@sma.ac.uk"; in email, name, affiliation, postal address, email address and AV requirements *Outcome notification by February 24, 2012 *Limited travel funds available: http://www.sma.ac.uk/grants/travel/ *Keynote: William Drabkin (U of Southampton) University of Toronto Music Graduate Students Association: "Traditions/Progressions/Transgressions II"/Toronto, Canada; May 4-5, 2012/January 31, 2012 *Papers, performances, lecture-recitals, posters, dialogues. *Details, contact kiera.galway@utoronto.ca *Word counts not given in announcement West Coast Conference of Music Theory and Analysis, University of Oregon, Eugene Oregon, Mar 2-4, 2012/January 2, 2012 Yale Graduate Music Student Conference/Yale University; New Haven, CT; March 3-4, 2012/Submission date passed *Any ethno, historical, or theory topic; 20 minute per paper, 10 minute discussion *"YGMS Abstract Submission" in subject field; author's name, email address, telephone number, academic affiliation; Word or PDF with only paper title, abstract of no more than 250 words ("suitable for publication"). All submissions anonymous *Info requests and submissions to "ygms(at)yale.edu" *Rejection 12/11 'Submissions deadline calendar' 12.1.2011 CMS National (by noon) // MTS-MA 12.2.2011 Music and Crisis // AMS-NE 12.5.2011 AMS-GNYA // Yale Grad // CMS-PSW 12.9.2011 Indiana University GTA & GMA Symposium 12.15.2011 Canadian Society for Italian Studies // Stony Brook Grad 12.16.2011 Music and Moving Image 12.19.2011 New Music in Britain // Cold War study group panel (AMS-National) 12.30.2011 BU Grad 12.31.2011 Music, Musics (Goettingen) 1.1.2012 Music and the American World // CCM Grad ("Music and Meaning") 1.2.2012 West Coast Conference of Music Theory & Analysis 1.7.2012 AMS-SC 1.8.2012 Colonial Music Practice panel ("Music, Musics"/Goettingen) 1.9.2012 Perspectives on Musical Improvisation 1.10.2012 Teaching Music History Day // Music, Sound, and Protest panel (AMS-Nat'l) 1.13.2012 McGill Grad // AMS-PSW 1.15.2012 Harvard Grad // SUNY-Buffalo Grad // Jazz, Criticism, and American Politics // Italian Pop Music //New Music and the North American Academy // Hearing Landscape Critically // International Conference on Baroque Music // UBCPNW (Grad) 1.17.2012 AMS-National 1.18.2012 Colonial Music panel ("Music, Musics" Goettingen) 1.31.2012 U Toronto Grad // Hungarian Borders... // IAPMS 2.1.2012 Assessment in the Arts // North American British Music Studies Association // Music: Cognition, Technology, Society // From 19th c melodrama... // SkinSurfaceCircuit (McGill Interdisciplinary) 2.13.2012 AMS-PNW 2.15.2012 AMS-SW // GAMMA-UT (UT-Austin Grad) // TAGS (SMA Grad) // The Art of Listening // AMS-RM 2.17.2012 Music and Philosophy 2.24.2012 MedRen 3.1.2012 Consuming Music 4.20.2012 Anestis Logothetis 4.25.2012 Central European Musicians... 5.15.2012 Massenet and the Mediterranean World 'General Discussion' This section is for discussing general conference-related subjects, not specific to any particular conference. (Feel free to post comments/questions/answers related to a specific conference under its main listing.) Q 12/1/11: Would those of you who have successfully submitted abstracts to the "big ones" (AMS/SEM/SMT National, prestigious international conferences, etc), or those of you who sit/have sat on selection committees for these types of conferences, be willing to share any tips on abstract writing? A1 (12/4/11): An old-fashioned approach has worked for me: have new evidence that shapes our underdstanding of something interesting and/or contributes to an ongoing discourse. In this case, the abstract should describe the evidence, make a claim that the evidence supports, and explain why anyone should care about such a claim (and thus the evidence)—especially if it's not obvious. A2 (12/10/2011): You might be interested in seeing the handout and notes found on the SMT site at http://societymusictheory.org/administration/committees/pdc/proposals ; on this web page you will find some guidelines, hints, as well as some samples of proposals that have been accepted in the past.. A3 (1/2/2012): Successful abstracts from AMS National 2011 at http://www.ams-net.org/sanfrancisco/AMS-San-Francisco-2011-Final-Abstracts.pdf. Good luck everyone! Q: 12/2/11: I've got CV question: I've been told that you should NOT put talks given at your home institution for your department/colleagues on your CV, but I was wondering whether to put graduate-student symposia, for which you successfully submitted a paper in a competitve submission process, on the CV? If so, at what point should you take it off (after your first presentation at any type of professional conference, after acceptance to one of the "big ones" (to quote 12/1)? Thoughts? A1: 12/5/11: Absolutely put grad conferences on CVs- they are important conferences, more competitive than one might think (as steering committee member for a grad conference last year, our accept rate was about 1/3), and can also show breadth of knowledge if you're, say, doing a side topic that's not in your diss field. That being said, I've been told doing lots of grad conferences (more than 2-3) then becomes serious padding. As for the first, why not? It is, after all, a scholarly presentation for one's peers. Also, since such talks are either done in fulfillment of degree requirements, as a result of interdisciplinary connections, or subject to competitive processes (i.e. university-wide grad student lecture series), most people don't have the opportunity to do more than 1 or 2, removing the "padding" aspect. Category:Browse